Single-use disposable packages may be manufactured from a continuous material web or from a material sheet, the packaging material consisting of a laminate with a core of paper or paperboard to which are laminated different layers of thermoplastic and possibly also aluminium foil (Alifoil). These packages are common for liquid foods such as milk and fruit juices, but in recent times considerable interest has been focused on being able to pack foods of a higher viscosity such as, for example, puddings, creams and the like in packages of this type.
The packaging containers are formed and filled direct in a filling machine, in that the packaging material web is formed into a tube which is longitudinally joint sealed. The tube is filled with the contemplated contents and is then transversely sealed across the filled tube to form individual packaging container blanks. The blanks are separated from the tube and finally formed into finished, parallelepipedic packaging containers. The finished packaging container is often provided with some form of opening arrangement for affording convenient access to its contents.
Foods with a relatively solid consistency naturally require completely different opening arrangements than liquid foods which are intended to be poured from the package. For highly viscous products, the need is often to be able to open a larger part of the package in order by such means to get at the contents of the package more easily